The Reject Rank
by shallwedance
Summary: All of those who have been rejected by the infamously beautiful Edward Cullen are in the same room and each girl is looking for revenge. With Tanya leading the pack who knows what will befall Edward and Bella.. With so many plots no one is safe. All human
1. Prologue

_Hey, so I'm going over and re writing this story and aiming to finish it before I start doing the others :)_

_Let me know what you think :D_

**_Disclaimer - I do not own twilight and all that jazz_**

_Prologue_

"Hi Edward," she said, looking up at him from under her eyelashes whilst twirling a strand of her bleached and curled hair between manicured fingers. Edward dragged his gaze from the new brunette that was walking across the parking lot to look at her.

"Tanya," he sighed impatiently; this girl had been following him since the beginning of the last school year and now viewed him as something of a conquest. So she was pretty, in a contrived way, and the attention had been nice, but the thought of another year trying to avoid her every time he wanted to be on his own made his head hurt.

"Look I know it's ages 'til prom, but–"

"The posters haven't even gone up yet."

"– it's ladies' choice and I wanted to ask," she took a deep breath and looked up at him expectantly, "will you go with me?" She stood back and raised herself to her full height, about nose-height to Edward when she was wearing heels, and smiled triumphantly with a glossy smile. Edward's shoulders slumped forward as he let out a defeated sigh. Tanya's smile grew.

"Look," Edward began,

"Oh c'mon," she pouted, "don't keep me waiting, or you might be too late." And she actually winked at him.

Both Tanya and Edward knew she would not ask anyone else to go if there was still a chance she might go with him.

"Look, Tanya," he started again, "it's nothing to do with you, at all, but I just don't see you… like that."

Tanya shot her head back, looking affronted but slowly her shocked face settled into a lazy smile of amusement, but as she opened her mouth to say something the bell rang, effectively cutting her off. Edward grinned with relief and looked at his timetable – biology. He set off at a trot towards the entrance.

On his way, Tanya observed a fiery red head approach him and was pleased to see his emphatic hand movements towards the school and

"I'll be late for biology".

Tanya set off toward the doors. "Victoria, leave him _alone_," she hissed on her way past. "He'll be mine by Christmas," she added to herself.

* * *

Tanya held tightly onto the handle of her umbrella as she trod carefully over the icy surface of the parking lot, her look of concentration turning into a scowl when she saw the silver Volvo parked close to the entrance, yet this scowl paled in comparison to the look of pure evil (anyone who saw it looked down and quickly got out of her way) as she saw Edward walk around to the passenger side and open the door. She stared, transfixed as he offered his hand and led the brunette out with a steadying hand onto the ice.

Yes she had heard rumours that Edward had become much more approachable, less aloof, since his biology lessons had been shared with the aforementioned "Bella", but she had thought nothing of it – I mean, they weren't even going to prom together – she hadn't been a threat.

So why was she now walking out of his car and letting him put his arm around her shoulder?

Tanya jumped as a car hooted at her and she hurried inside as fast as her stiletto-clad feet would carry her.

* * *

The following day, Tanya, whilst leading her custom lunch of apple and vitamin water across the canteen, overheard the red head from day one and her piece of gossip.

Now it would be appropriate to mention that Tanya and Victoria had been rivals since the beginning of their meeting, both striving to be the most popular and, technically, Tanya would win, but only because the fear she instilled in most of the students made them prefer to be her "friend" than enemy.

But anyway, Victoria sat at the head of a busy table telling a gaggle of absorbed girls

"Apparently _he_ asked _her_,"

"– but it's ladies' choice"

"Yes, but she doesn't like dancing, she wouldn't ask him so he asked anyway. She hasn't given him a definite 'no' either, apparently."

Victoria sat back, her work done as they all started at once –

"Why won't he go with someone willing?"

"I'd have said yes,"

"– you'd be mad not to!"

And so on and so forth.

Tanya changed her course and squeezed in next to Victoria.

"He's said no to each and every one of them, hasn't he?" Tanya asked, more of a rhetoric question.

"Yep. And us, too." Victoria either didn't notice the glare Tanya shot at her, or she was very good at holding her nerve; Tanya eventually looked at the table.

"You know, I have an idea." Tanya smirked as Victoria looked at her, curiosity in her eyes.

"Ladies!" she spoke down the table, shot a look around the cafeteria and continued in a carrying whisper, "who is he to treat us like this? It's unacceptable –" this got a few nods "– and I say, we show him he can't treat _us_ like this and get away with it!"

A few of the girls looked at each other and back to Victoria who gave a small nod.

"What d'you mean?" a girl with such curly hair it added at least an inch and a half to her small height piped up.

"Well, Jessica," Tanya began with a condescending roll of her eyes before launching into her idea…

* * *

_Hmmm, what d'you think?_

_Thanks :D_


	2. Chapter 1

__

Ok, so for the purposes of this fic, Tanya goes to Forks High, they're all human and slightly nuts :) As does Victoria

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the brains behind Twiligh, not me**

_

* * *

_

The Reject Rank Want Revenge

Chapter One

They each placed their names on the second page of the journal, the first being taken up by a large photo of the bronze-haired boy of their dreams, the boy of their obsessions.

Once every girl in the room had signed their name in the book it came back to Tanya, leader of the broken-hearted girls pining over the boy all girls would die to go out with, who clasped it tightly to her chest. Jessica sat on her right hand side, second in command of the Reject Rank.

"What do we do now?" a blonde nearly raised her hand before realising that the beautiful Tanya was, although intimidating, only a student also. The others sat in the circle looked relieved that someone else had asked the question for them. A life-size template of Edward smiling in his sunglasses was in the middle of the circle; his left arm had been cut off as it had also contained Bella Swan and was currently burning in a bin at the back of the house.

"What we do," Tanya said, "is plot." The blonde sent the others a look that conveyed that hell would freeze over before she asked what they would plot. Tanya took pity, also recognizing that she could not make these plans and carry them out without the help of the other girls. "We find out what is so special about Bella Swan and work up from there." The girls nodded, following Jessica's vigorous lead as her curls bounced around her head with a life of their own.

"Why would he say yes to her anyway?" one girl muttered, seemingly to herself. Unfortunately there had been an uncomfortable silence as each girl wondered about the sanity of a club devoted to the now not-single Edward Cullen. All eyes turned to the girl and her face turned as red as her hair. "I just mean she's not even pretty so why should he say yes to her… But no one's as pretty as you, Tanya." The last statement had been added to stop the beautiful Tanya's deadly glare from being fixed on her too long. It worked and Tanya let a small smile appear on her lips.

* * *

_So yeah :)_

_What d'you think? I know it's short but I didn't know what I wanted to add to this one :)_

_Thanks :D_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight_**

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

The Reject Rank and Their Plan

Chapter Two

Each girl arrived at school the next day and attempted to look inconspicuous. Of course, in the nature of all those in disguise, they stood out in their large trench-coats pulled up to their ears, huge sunglasses, hats pulled low on their foreheads and a large hard-back book to hide behind. Funny looks were sent their way from most students yet Edward and Bella were too busy in their own little world to notice anything much.

Each Reject Rank member watched from over the top of their book as the most envious couple strode through the hallways and feeling all the angrier as they were ignored; momentarily it was forgotten that that was the intention of the outfit each girl was wearing.

There was a girl set up in most areas of the school so as Edward and Bella – together or apart – were never left alone.

At the end of the day each made their way to the designated meeting area: Jessica's house. The location of each meet was organised as soon as the parents were going to be out of the house for a few hours.

Tanya was sat on the floor with her glass of water in front of her, waiting and watching each girl as she took her place in the circle. No one knew how she was always first but somehow she managed it. She looked at each girl individually with a smile on her lips and each girl in turn tried to hide behind herself in order to get away from the look in her eyes. It was smug, calculating and held the promise of some devilish goings on.

"I have made an observation today," Tanya stated proudly and each girl sat up straighter to lean in and hear better as her voice dipped to a conspiratorial whisper to continue: "What kind of hair do we each have?" The girls pulled confused faces at each other. Tanya sighed as mutterings of

"_Well it's _kind _of red" _and

"_Blonde" _and

"_What's hair got to do with it?" _swept around the circle. She drew circles in the air with her index finger impatiently, waiting for the others to catch. On.

"Brown hair?" Jessica piped up.

"What _about _brown hair?" Tanya prompted.

"None of us have brown hair." Jessica smiled proudly and every other attendant simultaneously thought _kiss-ass_. Of course no one voiced this opinion.

"Erm… I have brown hair," one girl, indeed with brown hair, spoke aloud. The girls on either side of her leant away and began to take a keen interest in the pattern of the carpet.

"Yes. You do," Tanya grudgingly accepted, "but you have blue eyes. Also there is a difference between her kind of brown and yours"

"Yeah, it's a really, really, really dark brown. Almost black I'd say," Jessica added before turning to Tanya for confirmation. Tanya just stared at her for interrupting. Jessica visiblt wilted under her gaze.

"So ladies," Tanya continued regardless, "it appears that brown hair and brown eyes are what our man is looking for. And who are we to disappoint? Also I reckon we should shake Bella's hair up a bit too…" Each girl wore a matching expression of worry and excitement: this is what had been promised, revenge but worry about what their mothers would say to the drastic hair colour change as Tanya brought out a bag of hair dye packets in a large bag and handed out a kit to each girl.

"To the bathroom, ladies," Tanya said, standing up and leading the way.

"Don't get any on the cream carpets!" Jessica shouted after the stampede, "My mum just had them fitted last week." She set off behind them, hair-dye kit in hand and, with slumped shoulders, prepared the excuses about the inevitable stains on the carpets to her mother.

With each girl sat back in her place, newly matching brown hair drying as they sipped their water, Tanya began explaining her next plan. The general idea had been taken from Matilda, with hair bleach being poured into Bella's shampoo bottle when she was out leading to Bella no longer having brown hair. Of course Edward would then lose any interest in her and choose one of the newly dyed brunettes. That was the Plan.

It was common knowledge that Bella kept her window open at night so getting into the house would be easy. Contact lenses had been bought so each girl could sport beautiful brown eyes that would whisk him off his feet and the plan was fool proof. All that remained was to switch the shampoo.

"I have bought a bottle of this stupid stuff she uses – eugh it smells sickeningly sweet. Anyway, here's the hair dye and I'm just going to mix it up, stay off sick tomorrow and switch it. Easy see?" The girls worried faces looked more at ease at the fact that it was Tanya who would break into the chief of police's house. They all watched as Tanya poured the foul smelling dye into the bottle that had half been emptied in the sink.

"How much do you reckon I should put in?" Tanya asked the circle at large.

"A little more?" was the general consensus as Tanya poured some more in, nearly splashing it over the side as Jessica let out a yelp. Any mark on the thick brown carpet would lead to her being grounded and what would she do then with Bella off the scene? Edward, if he asked her out, would not appreciate, after all this hard work, being turned down because the reason she caught his attention was the reason why she was unavailable. The irony was almost painful.

Tanya replaced the cap, much to Jessica's relief, and shook the contents up so it could mix before holding her glass up in a toast to 'The Plan'.

* * *

Tanya was currently hanging by a branch of the tree outside Bella's house, trying to reach far enough to grab onto the window ledge. After a couple near misses and a few more near toppling-off-the-branch accidents, she had a firm purchase on the sill and started to ease open the well oiled window. It was indeed unlocked and Tanya slipped inside.

Ha! She had a child's bedroom. And that internet connection must be older than her grandmother. The tick of the clock ushered her through the house and into the bathroom. Bella's shampoo and body wash sat together on the corner of the bathtub and it took only a matter of seconds to empty some of the bleach-bottle so it was the same amount empty as her real shampoo and switch them.

This was going to be perfect!

Tanya couldn't help but cackle under the influence of her genius plan as she leapt back onto the tree outside and made her way home, lit by the sun trickling through breaks in the heavy cloud cover above.

* * *

_Sooo, review and let me know what you thought :)_

_What would you do to Cullen if he said no to you?_

_Thanks :Dx_


End file.
